Young Justice: Redemption
by Jerry65
Summary: A changed Megatron is exiled from his home planet, Cybertron, due to starting the catastrophic war that nearly destroyed the planet. As he is serving his sentence, he must stay with several teenaged superheroes. Has Megatron really changed, or is this all some clever scheme? Takes place after Season 1 on Young Justice. This is not fixed to any Transformers continuity.
1. Chapter 1

**Time for me to make a Young Justice/Transformers story! This idea just came to me when I was reading a MTMTE comic (best tf comic btw) and so I just decided to make it a story. I will continue this, but only when I have time. If it gets popular, then I might consider making more entries more often. Enjoy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young justice or Transformers**

* * *

Introduction:

 _It has been a tough 4 million years for the Cybertronians. The third civil war in the planet's history, so long that it was dubbed the "Great War". One Cybertronian, Megatron of Tarn, started the war that would plunge Cybertron into an era of darkness, bloodshed, and terror. Cybertron lost the ability to sustain life. The war dragged on, billions of casualties on both sides, a seemingly endless stalemate that would last for millions of years. After 4 million years, Megatron and his Decepticons have been defeated. Cybertron is now being repopulated, as fleeing Cybertronians come back home. Megatron, regretting the destruction he caused, asks for forgiveness. The small population of Cybertron, Autobot, Decepticon, and neutrals, gather to decide what should be done with him…_

"Kill him!"

"That bastard needs to die!"

"Let's skip the trial, go to the execution!"

Megatron heard all these comments from the crowd, jeering and mocking him as he waited for the trial to start. He sat in his cell, the once fearsome and courageous leader now silent and remorseful. He began to lose himself in his own thoughts when he heard someone knock on the cell door.

"I thought I might check on you before the trial started." Megatron immediately locked up to see his old enemy, Optimus Prime. The two had not talked since Megatron announced his surrender. The two had not talked like this since before the War.

"What do you want?" Megatron asked, facing the ground once again.

"I want to talk. I want to talk like we used to, before the war, before all the chaos started." Optimus said. Megatron let out a deep sigh before turning to face him.

"Megatron, are you sure you want to go through with this? You realize there's a large chance you will end up being executed publicly, or stripped down into just your spark and brain and stored in a box while your body is melted down into spare parts." Optimus said. Megatron could tell there was concern in his voice, which surprised him. If it was anyone that wanted to see him die, he thought it would be Optimus.

"Yes, I'm positively sure about what I'm doing. Whether the public want to hear what I have to say or not, I want them to know that I'm changed. There is no tyrant left in me, no urge to kill and conquer. If it is chosen that I'm to be executed or stored in a small box, then I will allow it to happen and I will not retaliate what so ever." Megatron said. Optimus nodded before going towards the door to leave.

"Trial starts in two minutes. Good luck." Optimus said. The Autobot leader then walked off, shutting the door behind him. Megatron turned, facing the ground once again.

* * *

The seats were filled to the brim with Cybertronians, onlookers that wanted to see for themselves what would happen to the person that single handedly caused their war. As Megatron was escorted to the trial, he could see his judge, the person that would decide whether he would live the rest of his sorrowful life or die in form of public execution: Optimus prime. He then stood still, listening to the crimes he had committed during the War as he trial began.

"Megatron of Tarn, you stand here accused of crimes against the species. The accusations are as follows: you started a terrorist army that went against Cybertronian law, you used unethical ways of violence to spread your message, you are responsible for the extinction of over 100 billion different species of lifeforms, you are responsible for conquering and even straight up destroying countless planets, and you are responsible for the deaths of over 4.6 billion Cybertronians. Atrocities include but are not limited to: mass murder, torture, use of banned weapons, single handedly instigating Cybertron's largest war, slavery, and use of "peace" camps to commit mass genocide. How do you plead?" A bot named Prowl announced. Megatron could not deny these crimes put against him. He had committed them all, and had millions of witnesses to prove it. Megatron had one answer in mind, one answer he knew he wanted to say.

"Guilty." Megatron said. There were murmurs and whispers in the crowd. Everyone then grew silent, listening to the trial go on. Megatron listened as many witnesses talked about the crimes he commited. At the stand, Optimus listened as well, taking note of every witness used, everything they had said. Finally, after what seemed like several days, the trial came to an end. Optimus then began to speak.

"Megatron of Tarn, you have been convicted of many crimes against the species. Therefore, you will be exiled from Cybertron for as long as you live. You will not be allowed to come back, for you would then be violating Cybertronian law. You leave tomorrow." Optimus announced loudly. There were many side conversations, many seeming to disagree with the sentence. Even Prowl went ahead and threw the datapad he was holding, stomping on it angrily. The trial was finished.

Megatron was escorted to meet Optimus at another location. He soon walked into a large room, one with many devices scattered everywhere on top of tables. He spotted Optimus, and saw four Cybertronians beside him.

* * *

"Megatron, I would like for you to meet Nautica, Perceptor, and Brainstorm. They were given a task by me personally to create a machine related to your sentence." Optimus said. There were two other Cybertronians beside Optimus as well, one of which Megatron had some information on. The other he had not seen before.

"Don't worry Prime, I don't think you need to introduce ME. After all, Megatron probably knows about me." Rodimus said. The other Autobot, Skids, was just typing into a datapad. Optimus then turned to Perceptor, but before the scientist could speak, Brainstorm cut him off.

"Behold! This machine was created by us to weaken you before you were exiled! This baby could convert a fearsome, powerful and hated Decepticon warrior like you into any organic species we could choose from." Brainstorm said. Perceptor just rolled his eyes while Nautica giggled.

"I'll forget how insulting your presentation to me was if you explain why I need THIS before my exile. I won't be returning to Cybertron as promised, I don't see the need for a device like this." Megatron said.

"I want to see if you really changed. I want to see if you actually changed, and that this isn't some elaborate plan of yours to reignite the spark that started the War. And to help with that, this machine was created. Not only will you be exiled, but I specifically chose a planet for you to stay. This machine will turn you into an organic, and you will live amongst them." Optimus explained. Megatron was highly against this idea, however.

"You can't do this! Despite my crimes, I still have rights! You can't just dump me on a random planet and expect me to make long-lasting friendships!" Megatron said.

"Yes, but I have notified the people you are staying with. They only agreed if this process was done to you. It will not hurt you in any shape or form. Besides, I believe it will be a great learning experience for you." Optimus said. Megatron put his head down in defeat while Optimus turned to face the others.

"All five of you are leaving with him." Optimus said. He wasn't surprised he got negative reviews from them. Except Nautica. Nautica had not experienced the War, having been from Caminus.

"Please, settle down. I need people to watch over him and make sure he is doing fine. Since you are all in on the secret, you're all the best choices. Don't worry, there will be others coming with you." Optimus explained. Perceptor, Brainstorm, Skids and Rodimus lowered their heads in defeat before preparing the machine to use it on Megatron. Megatron stepped into the chamber, the door shutting behind him quietly. The inside started to glow, showing that it had started. Megatron could feel the metal on his body disappearing, being replaced by organic flesh. He also felt himself shrink, getting smaller, and smaller. When it was all over, Megatron stepped out to see that he was much smaller than the Autobots standing before him. As Megatron was escorted to the ship, The rest of the Autobots Optimus assigned to follow him prepared to leave for the planet.

* * *

"Alright, everyone in the Rodpod, we're leaving in two minutes!" Rodimus said, clapping his hands together loudly to get everyone to hurry up. After Perceptor, Skids, Nautica, Brainstorm, and Megatron walked into the ship, three other Autobots came over. Ultra Magnus was standing in the front, making a list of the people coming in.

"Names?"

"I'm Nightbeat, this is Tailgate, and this is Swerve." The last name Ultra Magnus heard was a familiar one. He let the first two enter, but then stopped Swerve.

"Swerve, why are you here? Knowing you, you probably hate Megatron, and I really don't understand why Optimus chose yo-"

"Aw c'mon Magnus! I love a good quest, and this is a brand new planet we're going to. I can imagine all the fun I'll have!" Swerve said happily. Ultra Magnus just sighed before typing his name into the list, allowing Swerve to walk in. After the two minutes, the Rodpod left Cybertron, going to the destination that Megatron was exiled to...

* * *

On Earth…

"Batman, are you sure this is a good idea? I heard about Megatron. He is an extremely dangerous man, robot, whatever he is. How can you be sure this is okay?" Superman asked. The two Justice Leaguers were in the Watchtower, Batman typing on a computer.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Even if something does happen, I have a special device in case of emergencies. If he acts out, all I have to do is press this button and he will be in a coma in less than a second. Then, we'll ship him back to where he came from." Batman said as he took out a small switch. It had a button on top, Batman's thumb resting on top of it. Just then, the Watchtower announced a ship coming in.

"Speaking of him…" Superman said. The two superheroes walked up, greeting the several humans that walked in.

"I see you went through the process as promised." Batman said. Superman was shocked to see Megatron, who hardly looked like he was the fearsome tyrant everyone talked about. He had white hair and red eyes. He looked like a tall, strong but elderly man, scars marking his face. He wore a large coat, with a skull belt buckle.

"Follow me. I'll show you where you'll be living for now." Batman said. Superman stayed right where he was while Batman took the Cybertronians to the Zeta Tubes. He quickly authorized access for them, and they all stepped in…

* * *

"I'm bored. Robin, you want to do something?" Wally asked his best friend. Everyone just sat around in the Cave, wishing there was something they could do to amuse themselves.

"I don't know. I don't have any good ideas for a prank yet." Robin replied. Just then, the Zeta Tube announced the arrival of Batman, as well as other people.

"02, Batman. A13, Megatron. A14, Rodimus. A15, Perceptor. A16, Nautica. A17, Brainstorm. A18, Skids. A19, Ultra Magnus. A20, Nightbeat. A21, Tailgate. A22, Swerve." Beside Batman were several people, all who looked rather different. All of them looked unfamiliar, except one of them. He had a orange t-shirt with yellow flames and a strange, red symbol. Over his t-shirt, he wore an unbuttoned striped shirt and a bright orange vest. On his right arm were black flame tattoos, and there were fingerless gloves on his hands. Artemis immediately took out her bow and aimed at the man, while Zatanna was ready to chant a quick spell. The man, who was Rodimus, immediately put his hands up in surrender.

"Dang, we've only been here for two seconds and they already want to kill us just because we're standing near Megatron." Rodimus said. Skids then leaned in, whispering to Rodimus.

"Um, they're actually aiming at YOU." Skids pointed out.

"Alright, who thought it was a good idea to let Harm come here!" Artemis shouted. She still pointed an arrow to Rodimus' chest.

"Alright, I have no idea what you're talking about! My name is not Harm, it's Rodimus, thank you very much. Three syllables. Rod-i-mus." Rodimus said. Both Artemis and Zatanna calmed down, realizing it wasn't who they thought he was. Everyone's attention then turned toward Batman.

"Team, this is Megatron. He was a Cybertronian, and is responsible for a civil war that killed billions of his species, as well as other alien species. After a trial on his planet, which you are welcome to watch, he has been exiled to here where he is dedicated to changing his life and making amends for his crimes. The reason I'm telling you this is because he will become a new caretaker for you all." Batman explained. Everyone's mouth was wide open, even the Autobots there.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, this is the reason why Optimus sent Megatron here? Cause I'm sure they want nothing to do with him. Seriously, the guy was convicted of crimes against the species. Honestly, you can't get worst than that. Look at their shocked expressions! I'm sure the last thing they want is to be near a psychopa- okay I'll stop now." Rodimus said. Batman gave Rodimus his signature Bat-Glare, making him stop talking. Batman then turned to Megatron.

"Black Canary will be doing a therapist session with you, so that we could better understand you. Are you okay with this?" Batman asked.

"Yes, I am." Megatron then left with Canary for his session.

* * *

"And when did you decide the universe needed 'dominating'?" Black Canary asked. Megatron sat in the chair, thinking about an answer. Although he didn't show it, he couldn't wait until the session was over.

"I decided that the universe needed 'dominating' when I believed all organic life was inferior to mechanical life like Cybertronians. My original goal was to attack one planet to strike fear into others, but then I realized I could exploit the resources of many others to help my Decepticon army thrive and fight." Megatron answered. He couldn't deny it, the answer was as honest as could be. Black Canary nodded and wrote some stuff down before asking another question.

"What was your original goal for you and your followers?" Black Canary asked. Megatron knew this question would come up eventually. He knew the answer, having been thinking about it since his surrender.

"I wanted to change Cybertron. It's rules, it's rulers, they were all corrupt, each and every one of them. The aristocratic government that looked down upon the worker class, the class that I was in, the class that did all the hard and dirty work. I was determined to get rid of the corrupt system, to change Cybertron forever."

"And from what I heard, you did."

"Yes, but not for the better. I caused my planet to lose the ability to sustain life. I plunged our planet into a darker age, more darker than it had ever been before."

"But what made you change? What made you surrender all you had created in the four million years?" Black Canary asked. Megatron leaned back in his chair, and prepared his answer. He knew what to say, he had told Optimus the reason the day the War ended.

"I used to tell my enemies, especially Optimus, I killed for the sake of killing. I wanted him to hurt me as much as he could, because I knew he wouldn't, he couldn't hurt anyone. If he did, it hurts him and I knew it. When the world thinks you're a monster, why would it matter to you? They're wrong, all wrong. But when you start to think of yourself as a monster, you start to hate the person you become. I hate the person I became and I still do." After he was finished, Black Canary wrote some more notes down before putting her notepad away.

"You can go now. Just at least try to talk to the Team, get them to know you better." Black Canary said. Megatron got up from his seat and walked away, a small smile on his face.

* * *

"Oh my god, you're right. I do look like him. Hey Percy, check it out! I look exactly like this guy!" Rodimus said happily. Perceptor just nodded his head, his eyes glued to several sheets of paper in his hands.

"Done! Your 'homework' is very easy! They should give you harder problems…" Perceptor said.

"No no no, I don't think that's a good idea. Besides, at least it's done!" Wally exclaimed as he sped off. Just then, Megatron walked into the room. He saw that the Autobots that came with him had already befriended the Team

" _The Team. Very generic name. Decepticon team names weren't very generic, like the Constructicons, Stunticons, Seacons, Predacons…"_ Megatron thought to himself. He then walked up to everyone, who turned to face him.

"Alright, as you all may have heard, I will be another caretaker for you. As for the rest of the Cybertronians that came with me, they are just here to either make sure I don't kill you or they are here because this planet is new to us." Megatron announced loudly. Ultra Magnus then walked up where Megatron was standing and started talking.

"Alright, I just downloaded all the rules here into my brain. So, let me go over the r-."

"NO NO NO! GUYS, RUN! HE'S GOING TO SHOW YOU A 50 SLIDE PRESENTATION THAT'LL KILL YOU WITH BOREDOM AT IT'S WORST!" Swerve yelled loudly. Wally leaned in to talk to Nightbeat.

"Is that true?"

"I don't want to be rude, because I'm usually not, but yeah, it's true." Nightbeat answered honestly. Rodimus casually walked up to Magnus, seeing that the tall Autobot was beginning the presentation.

"Magnus, these guys aren't naive and we don't want to kill them with your 50 slide presentation."

"It's 75 slides, not 50." Magnus corrected. Rodimus just ignored this and continued.

"Look, 50 slides or 75 slides, it doesn't matter. So how about you cheer up a bit, and as that one red guy told me, stay traught." Rodimus said. The grammar mistake in his sentence bothered Magnus, who was known to be a perfectionist.

"There's no such thing as the word 'traught'. It's distraught, you're using it incorrectly because you aren't supposed to take away the prefix and, nevermind." Ultra Magnus said as he saw Rodimus walk away. Megatron then started to talk.

"Did you ever notice he uses bad grammar to distract you?" Megatron pointed out.

"He does!? RODIMUS!" Ultra Magnus chased after him. Everyone began to laugh, seeing Rodimus running from a slightly angry Ultra Magnus. Although no one noticed, Megatron smiled before he went to see if their hab suite rooms were set up.

* * *

 **Sorry if the story feels rushed, I was just writing what came to my mind. If you noticed, yes, I picked characters from MTMTE since that was the comic that gave me the idea. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Decepticon's Night Out**

 **Time for another installment of this series! This and my Teen Titans/Transformers crossover will become my main focus, so if you like Teen Titans and Transformers, go check that out too!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Transformers**

* * *

"Alright, since Black Canary is currently busy with League work, I will be training you all today. Now, I would like at least one of you to attack me." Megatron stated. Wally didn't hesitate to run straight at the ex-Decepticon, preparing to punch him. As Wally prepared to punch, Megatron grabbed his fist and threw him into the other side of the room. The rest watched him soar in the sky before turning their attention back to Megatron.

"How did you catch his fist that quickly?" Robin asked, amazed by Megatron's combat skill.

"Four million years of practice. When the enemy is constantly going after you, you tend to be aware of your surroundings more often. What I want to teach you is that powers aren't everything. Of course they help you and are your main weapon of choice, but learning to fight in hand to hand combat will benefit you all." As the Team were training, Swerve and Tailgate were watching.

"Pretty cool what these guys can do." Swerve said.

"Yeah. Do you think they're too cool for us to hang around with them?" Tailgate asked.

"Nah. They're probably not used to us. Especially my tendency to never shut up. True fact, my nickname in my Autobot training camp was 'Shut the Hell Up'." Swerve commented before getting a handful of Energon snacks and chowing down.

* * *

Later…

"So, what are your thoughts about Megatron?" Zatanna asked Artemis. The two girls had decided to go out on a girls night out together, despite being attacked the last time by Harm. They were preparing to leave through the Zeta Tube.

"I don't know. Half of me says that he really changed, and that we should try to make his life better. The other half says that any day now he's gonna kill us all and that we'll just be added to his body count." Artemis said.

"Well, I kinda feel bad for him. I think we should hang out with Megatron more often. I saw him last night, and he never sleeps. He just writes on some tablet and then sits there in his room. It's kinda sad." Zatanna said. Just then, Megatron had walked by, reading the tablet that Zatanna was talking about.

"You think we should-" Zatanna asked

"Fine, but it won't count as a girls night out." Artemis reluctantly agreed. Zatanna then waved to Megatron, who slowly walked up to them.

"Hey Megatron, want to come hang out with us? It'll be fun. We could take out some criminals on the way." Zatanna said, trying to persuade him to take his eyes off the tablet that seemed to be important to him.

"I do not have time to 'hang out'. I'm busy with more important work right now." Megatron replied. Just then, Rodimus appeared, walking over to the three.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Rodimus asked cheerfully.

"Hey Rodimus, tell Megatron he should come hang out with us!" Zatanna said

"Sure. C'mon Megs, you might be exiled here for life, but at least have fun! Stay traught!"

"I'm having fun reading my poetry, thank you very much! And when did you start butchering their language?" Megatron argued.

"Oh, Robin taught me and it's fun to do, especially around Ultra Magnus. The guy can't handle it!" Rodimus continued to bother the him until he agreed out of annoyance. The three left through the Zeta Tube, Rodimus turned around and walked away.

* * *

The three walked around New York City, seeing all the colorful lights of the cars, seeing all the digital billboards lighting the night sky.

"I still don't understand why you chose me to come with you. I look like the highly unlikely choice." Megatron said as they walked.

"Well, you look super lonely, so we thought it would be nice for you to hang out with us. Plus you happened to be near us and we also happened to be going on a girls night out." Zatanna explained. Megatron just shrugged, his hands in his coat pockets. Artemis observed Megatron, looking at his outfit.

"You look like a retired supervillain. The scars on your face, the hair, the long coat. It makes you look like a supervillain." Artemis commented. Megatron didn't know whether to take this as a compliment or an insult.

"I'm surprised no one notices you two look like superheroes. I get how Artemis has a mask, but you don't have a mask or anything. Someone could easily make connections and take you down. I had Decepticons who could do that in a couple days." Megatron said.

"Well, I think I would look silly in a mask. Besides, no one pays attention to that sort of detail." Zatanna said.

"Unless they're creeps." Artemis added. This got a confused look from Megatron, who didn't really understand.

"There's some creepy people out there that probably think we're hot." Artemis tried to explain.

"You aren't melting and you aren't on fire."

"Are you...is this supposed to be your attempt at a joke?" Artemis asked.

"No."

"Then?"

"What other meaning could there be for the word 'hot' other than discussing temperature?" Megatron asked.

"How about we discuss this later." Artemis finally said.

"Very well. This conversation has left me very confused." Megatron stated as they kept walking.

* * *

"Alright, so let me get this straight, you guys are from a planet far away that recently ended a four million year war that killed millions of your kind, and you only look human to us because these are just projections?" Rocket asked.

"Yeah, that's pretty much a quick summary." Skids answered. Just then, Brainstorm ran into the room, holding something behind his back.

"Hey everyone, EVERYONE! Just come here, it's really important. If you don't see this, Megatron is gonna find an easy way to kill us in the next five seconds!" Brainstorm said. This got everyone's attention, especially Ultra Magnus, who had a gun in hand.

"So, what's so important that could save our lives?" Magnus asked.

"Oh, that was a lie to get your undivided attention to the genius in the room." Brainstorm said, pointing to himself. Magnus shook his head in utter disbelief before walking away to go do his own things.

"Now, have you ever wanted something that could cancel noise, cancel noise so much to the point that Black Canary's Canary Cry would sound like a whisper? Well, behold! The Silentphones! These things can cancel any noise, and yes, it's been tested. It can even play music, so no one can interrupt you." Brainstorm explained.

"Woah, really? You actually got Black Canary to help you test this?" a curious Wally asked.

"Yeah, you could say that…"

Earlier…

"Please, just help me out! This would be a great thing to have! What do you say?" Brainstorm asked, following Black Canary as she walked toward the Zeta Tubes.

"If I do this, will you leave me alone for the next two weeks?"

"Deal." Brainstorm confirmed.

Now…

"Hey, did anyone see Arty? She's been gone for a while…" Wally asked.

"You mean the blondie that wanted to kill me? Oh yeah, she went with the other girl that wanted to kill me and they took Megatron to torture the poor guy." Rodimus said.

"No offense, but you really do look a lot like Harm." Conner said as he sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, I do look like him. I wonder what they're doing to Megatron."

"Probably making him wish he'd have chosen the public execution." Swerve said.

"Wait, he had a choice?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, apparently he had the choice of trial or go straight to the execution." Skids added.

* * *

"Ugh, being human is very, weird. I'm still getting used to being on a bed, I'm still getting used to 'going to the bathroom', which is by far the most weird thing about this life I've experienced so far. I wish they had just shrunken me instead." Megatron said. The three were at a restaurant, Megatron looking at the menu. He had no idea what was what.

"Don't feel like eating?" Zatanna asked.

"I do, but I have no idea what I'm reading." Megatron said.

"Just get him a burger." Artemis said. They ordered their food and continued to talk afterwards.

"So, what did you do before the war?" Zatanna asked Megatron.

"I wrote speeches. The government on Cybertron was corrupt. Racism filled the minds of people and the worker class was treated unfairly, not to mention the punishments you got if you did anything that was against your alt mode's purpose. I wrote speeches to try and change Cybertron. Then, they came and took everything I had away. And I turned towards gladiatorial games. I wish I did things differently. I wish I could have done it better." Megatron explained.

"Do you still write?"

"Yes, in my free time. I was expecting that you would all try to distance yourselves away from me, so I was genuinely surprised when you invited me to come with you." Megatron said.

"Well, Zatanna convinced em. Plus it's kinda sad seeing you all lonely like that." Artemis said. They talked some more while in the distance on a rooftop, Harm was standing, watching them. He hated the two young superheroes with a fiery passion. He wanted them dead.

The three left the restaurant and continued to walk, when they saw a family of three being mugged. The man had a gun in his hand, demanding them to give him their money. Artemis looked at Zatanna. They knew exactly what to do. As they moved forward, the man sensed their presence and grabbed the child, pointing his pistol to the poor kids head.

"Don't move, or I shoot. And I don't think you want to see a little boy die tonight, do you?" The man said, taunting the two superheroes. He smiled as Artemis and Zatanna began to surrender. Artemis looked behind her to see that Megatron was gone.

"What the- where did he go?" Artemis whispered. Zatanna just shrugged before the man began to speak.

"SILENCE, OR HE DIES! YOU TALK, HE DIES!" the mugger started to press the gun barrel into the boy's head, making him whimper in pain. Just then, the man felt someone grab the top of his head.

"If you shoot that boy, I will tear off your spine and strangle you with it. Then, I will hang your lifeless corpse onto that lamp post where everyone can see you." The man turned to see an older man, a head taller than he was. The mugger was terrified, but decided he was bluffing.

"You can't do that. No human has the strength to do that." the mugger said confidently, a small hint of fear in his voice.

"Would you like to test that? I'm sure you would want to see the results yourself."

"No, no, no! Okay, I'll stop, I'll stop!" the mugger immediately dropped the gun and let go of the little boy, who ran straight into his parent's arms. Zatanna and Artemis walked over to Megatron, who snapped the gun in two with his bear hands.

"You weren't actually gonna kill him, right?"

"No, I knew a petty criminal like that would be scared of someone a head taller than him threaten to kill him." Megatron said. Zatanna used her magic to handcuff the man before walking off. They continued to walk for a few more minutes, before Artemis stopped them.

"Guys, i swear I saw something move up there. On the roof." Artemis said.

"Arty, don't worry. It's probably nothi-" Harm leapt down from the roof he was standing on, landing in front of the group.

"Rodimus, we get it, your jokes are very funny and amusing." Megatron said sarcastically.

"It mentions a name, but it is wrong." Harm said. Harm's sword then fired a beam at them. Luckily, they all dodged out of the way, and the beam caused an explosion on the wall behind them.

"They try to run, but they cannot run from Harm. They cannot hide from the inevitable." Harm said.

"Friend of yours?" Megatron asked. They ducked behind a car. Megatron took a peak and saw Harm coming closer.

"That's Harm. We thought Rodimus looked like Harm when we first met you guys." Zatanna replied.

"Erif nrub nordluac elbbub!" A explosion erupted at Harm's feet. He protected himself with his new sword.

"This sword is not the Beowulf, but it shall suffice to kill you two." Harm said. Megatron pulled out a phone from his pocket and called someone.

"Hello? Oh hey Megs, what's up? So, how is it?" Rodimus asked after he picked it up.

"No time to explain. Get over to my location right now!" Megatron said.

"Are you seriously trying to get away from them? Y'know, I didn't expect you to- oh. Hey, it's my lookalike!" Rodimus said as he looked at the picture Megatron took of Harm.

"Are you taking any of this seriously?"

"Well, I guess I'll come over. But why me?"

"I have an idea. Just come over." Megatron ordered.

"Got it Megs."

'Stop calling me Megs." Megatron took the phone away from his ear to see that Rodimus had already hung up. He sighed before quickly dodging a swing from Harm's sword. Artemis grabbed Megatron's hand and they ran as Harm continued to stalk them.

* * *

Rodimus continued to drive in the streets of New York City, constantly making sharp turns and dodging cars that honked at him.

"Alright, just gotta find the guy that looks like my holomatter avatar. Shouldn't be that hard." Rodimus told himself. He made another turn into a fairly empty part of the city where he saw Harm chasing the three down. Rodimus immediately activated his holomatter avatar and projected it near Harm. He looked to see that Perceptor's modifications were very accurate. Artemis attacked Harm, throwing punches and kicks to try and fend him off, but he blocked all of them, then kicked Artemis to the ground.

"Me Harm say you drop sword." Rodimus said. This startled Harm at first, but Harm then pointed his sword at him. Megatron realized Rodimus' mistake almost immediately.

"You're doing it wrong." Megatron pointed out.

"Me Grimlock?"

"No, he doesn't talk like Grimlock! Forget that stupid Dinobot's speech impediment and talk like Harm!"

"Okay, okay, I got it." Rodimus rolled his eyes as he turned back towards Harm.

"It intrigues Harm, but Harm knows it has allied itself with the sidekicks."

"It tries to insult Rodimus, but it does not know that Rodimus will hang him upside down and beat the absolute stuffing out of it." Rodimus said.

"It cannot Harm the one named Harm."

"It should stop narrating itself and shut the hell up." Rodimus said.

"Any last words before it dies?"

"Yes. I'm done frikkin narrating myself." Rodimus punched Harm straight across the jaw, Harm's body going down to the ground. Rodimus looked down, then kicked the villain to check if he would get up.

"THIS is Harm? Lame." Rodimus turned and left, but before he did, he picked up Harm's sword.

"I'm gonna ask Brainstorm if he can turn this thing into a Pathblaster. Anyone coming?" Rodimus asked. Zatanna just shrugged and followed Rodimus to his alt mode, ARtemis and Megatron soon following.

"Are we just gonna leave him there?" Megatron asked, looking back at the unconscious Harm.

"I have an idea…" Rodimus took out a marker and wrote "Rodimus Rules!" on Harm's forehead before they all left.

* * *

"So, how was it?" Robin asked.

"Oh, it was pretty good. Megatron had fun, right?" Zatanna turned around to face Megatron.

"Yes, for better or for worse." Megatron mumbled.

"I'll take that as a 'I had a fantastic day'." Rodimus said.

"But I did enjoy it. Thank you." Megatron said to the two girls. Just then, Brainstorm came into the room.

"Who wants to see a sword that turns into a giant gun?"

"Brainstorm!" Magnus shouted.

"What did you do?" Nightbeat asked the scientist. Brainstorm was prepared to run though.

"I kinda sorta maybe might have accidentally shot Magnus' stuff." Brainstorm said as an angry Ultra Magnus chased the scientist.

* * *

 **There's the second installment! If you enjoyed what you read so far, please tell me what you liked and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for the third installment! This time, Yeroc8 got to actually make the story! On the other two chapters, hedid the editing due to his busy schedule, but for this chapter he was able to find time to write it! I did help out and wrote some of the stuff too, but Yeroc8 helped out a lot as well! Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

At a table, Swerve and Skids were talking in their holomatter avatars. They were pretty lost in their conversation, ignoring everything else around them.

"Yeah, Megatron's gonna be in a bit of trouble since he defected. Sort of." Skids said.

"I know right? They might not be able to get us though. After all, we're with a large group of superheroes. Surely they wouldn't dare fight us." Swerve answered. Wally and Robin, who were nearby, had eavesdropped on the conversation. They didn't hear much, but they did hear enough for them to become curious.

"What're guys talking about?" Robin asked. This caught Skids and Swerve by surprise, the two Autobots finally stopped talking and turned to face the two young heroes.

"Huh, what do you mean? We were talking about, um, Megatron! Yeah, that's it. We were talking about Megatron." Swerve quickly said.

"Yeah, we heard Megatron in that sentence, but we heard something else. Something about him being in big trouble." Wally said.

"Well, um, OKAY FINE! We were talking about the possibility of the DJD coming for us. There we told you, you happy now?" Swerve answered. This still left Wally and Robin confused, but at least they had more information.

* * *

Later…

"What's the DJD?" Raquel asked.

"Yeah, is it some kind of group?" Conner asked as well.

"Are we in any danger, Megatron?" Kaldur asked. Megatron was surrounded by the members of the Team, all who wanted answers about the DJD.

"Alright, alright, settle down! Where did you hear about the DJD?" Megatron asked the small crowd. Wally and Robin pointed at Skids and Swerve, who were trying to hide in the back. Megatron just sighed before preparing an explanation.

"The DJD is a Decepticon group. There is nothing to fear, they disbanded when the war was over." Megatron explained. He then walked off, looking behind him to see if they were following him. When he saw the coast was clear, he went to his room to plan a meeting.

"Alright, I only found out about this because it's all Robin was talking about this week." Batman said as he entered the room and sat down. In the room with him was Red Tornado, Black Canary, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Rodimus, and Ultra Magnus.

"Yes, and Conner talked about it as well." Superman added.

"Yes, I assume the whole Team has been talking about it. But I need to explain what the DJD is and if it's a potential threat." Megatron said.

"Which it IS, but we'll get to that later." Rodimus commented. After everyone settled down, Megatron began to talk.

"The DJD stands for the Decepticon Justice Division. They are a highly trained group of powerful Decepticons that punish other Decepticons if they think the actions that the said Decepticon committed go against the Decepticon idea. Their form of punishment involves highly brutal and sophisticated ways of torture." Megatron explained.

"Basically, it's better to commit suicide than face these guys." Rodimus commented yet again.

"Okay, that's settled. My next question: are they a threat?" Batman asked.

"I assumed the DJD disbanded after the message of the War ending was broadcasted mentally, but if they hadn't disbanded and they still are tracking targets, then we are possibly in danger. If they happened to disband, we are in no danger whatsoever." Megatron said.

"What do we do about the Team? They're gonna want to find out more information." Black Canary said. Martian Manhunter and Superman nodded in agreement.

"And that's why Megatron and I devised a plan! So, we heard about your mental simulation thingy…" Rodimus said, but was interrupted by Black Canary.

"No, we are not doing that. That option is off limits and we are not doing that." Black Canary said. She sounded very serious, making Rodimus go silent.

"How would we teach them? I could just train them regularly, but that would only help so much. If the DJD did decide to come here, I assure you they will die painful deaths. As much as I don't want to hurt them, this is for their own good." Megatron stated.

"Fine. But we will be there to supervise the operation. If anything happens, it will be your fault." Batman and the others reluctantly agreed to Megatron's plan.

"Very well. I will take full responsibility for what happens to them." They all left the room, the meeting having been finished. Megatron, Rodimus, Ultra Magnus, and Martian Manhunter left to go set up the simulation.

* * *

"Wait, we're doing another one!?" Wally exclaimed.

"Calm down. This is for your own good to prepare you for a few deadly possibilities. I promised to take full responsibility for anything that's going to happen to you." Megatron said.

"I've never done something like this before." Rocket commented.

"Yeah, me neither." Zatanna added.

"You all wanted to see what the DJD was? Well, here's your answer." Rodimus finally said.

"The simulation has been modified slightly. For example, all members of the DJD were shrunken down to be more human sized. I had Perceptor and Brainstorm make the simulation as accurate to each member as possible." Megatron said. The The Team, eager to find out the answer to their own questions, reluctantly agreed to participate in the simulation. Then, they all lied down on the chairs, the simulation starting.

Everyone woke up, lying on the hard floor of the Cave. They all got up, Kaldur finally speaking to everyone.

"Alright, we need to find the DJD quickly and take them down." Kaldur said to everyone. Just then, a large blast almost hit Kaldur if it wasn't for Rocket's forcefield.

"Oh Kaldur, I never knew you wanted to face your fate so badly! Of course, you brought your friends, who also happen to be on the List as well." Tarn said.

"Who are you?" Kaldur demanded, taking out his water swords.

"Ah, you wish for a greeting. DJD, let's give them our signature greeting, shall we?" Tarn said. The DJD attacked the Team, who immediately picked their targets. Kaon shot electrical bolts at Rocket, who blocked it with her shield. The Team was doing their best to defend themselves, their powers helping them greatly. Rocket flew up and punched Helex across the face, sending him to the floor. She was then caught in midair by Tesarus, who started to pull her closer to himself. The blades in his chest cavity started to spin rapidly, making a low humming noise as he brought Rocket closer.

"What's wrong Rocket? Come on in, it's fun inside!" Tesarus taunted.

"GUYS, HELP!" Rocket shouted. Kaldur stopped fighting Tarn and ran to her to try to save her.

"KALDUR HELP QUICKLY! KALD-" Rocket just screamed as the blades cut her to pieces, her grinded up body parts coming out the other side. The others looked at the scene in horror. They had only been fighting for a few minutes and someone already died. Kaldur was tackled by the Pet, the crazy turbofox clawing and biting him. Kaon kneeled down beside him, a grin on his face.

"I see you've met my pet sparkeater. He doesn't really eat sparks, he chews them most of the time. But since you're organic, you don't have a spark, so I'm gonna improvise." Kaon commented before he picked up Kaldur. He brought Kaldur to Vos, who was pressing buttons on both sides of his head. Vos then took off his face and turned it over, showing Kaldur the multiple spikes and drills on the other end.

"Wear. My. Faaaaaaaaaccccce." Vos said in a raspy voice. He then shoved his face into Kaldur's, blood leaking from the sides as the spikes and drills punctured the Atlantean's face.

"Apologies for the pronunciation. He's still learning the language. But I'm sure you have much more to worry about." Kaon said kindly before dropping Kaldur. Vos ripped his face off and reattached it to his head, leaving Kaldur to lie down and bleed on the ground.

Meanwhile, M'gaan was going after Tarn, hoping the DJD would be weakened with their leader taken out. Then she noticed Kaldur. She quickly changed directions to try to save him, but unfortunately, Helex was standing nearby. Taking advantage of her distraction, Helex quickly grabbed M'gaan and held her next to the blazing furnace in his chest. He chuckled as the Martian desperately tried to get away and slowly moved her closer to the fire, the tips of the flames scorching her.

"What's wrong Miss Martian, feeling the heat yet?" Helex used his larger arms to grab her shoulders while he used his arms to grab her legs. M'gaan looked into Helex's eyes, using her powers to levitate him into the air. Conner then jumped up and punched Helex, making him drop M'gaan. Tarn watched the two fight Helex.

"Vos! Transform into your alt mode!" Tarn ordered the smaller, skinnier Decepticon. Vos obeyed and transformed into a long sniper rifle, landing in Tarn's hands. Tarn loaded several glowing, green bullets into Vos. Tarn looked through the scope, steadying Vos before he fired, the bullet piercing Conner's leg. Conner fell to his knees, weakened by the bullet.

"Kryptonite bullets. What, did you not think I would come prepared? I feel offended. But don't worry, I'll let it slide." Tarn said, aiming for Conner's head. Artemis started to shoot Tarn with her bow, but soon the Pet pounced on her. Vos transformed back into his robot mode, following Kaon toward Artemis, who was struggling to get the Pet off her. Kaon ordered the Pet to get off, the animal doing so obediently. Kaon then picked Artemis up and pinned her onto a wall, tossing her quiver to Vos. Kaon put his hand out and Vos handed him an arrow.

"Y'know, I must thank you for wearing a two piece costume. Makes it easier to do this." Kaon stabbed the arrow through her stomach, Artemis yelling out in pain. Vos handed him more arrows, and he started to pin her limbs onto the wall. Soon enough, the wall was stained with blood.

"Still alive? I'm surprised you didn't bleed to death yet. Oh well, we still haven't used every arrow yet." Kaon stabbed the arrows into her shoulders and some more in her torso. Artemis was bleeding heavily from every arrow. Kaon had two more arrows left in his hand.

"Please...stop…" Artemis begged, coughing up blood. Wally saw her on the wall, the wall seeming to have been painted a new color. Kaon grabbed both arrows, and forcefully stabbed the arrows through her eyes. The arrows went through her head, killing her.

"ARTY! NOOOOOOO!" Wally shouted. In the distance, Tarn watched as his teammates dealt with the Team. Helex had M'gaan inside his built in smelting pool, the lid shut tight. He also held Conner in his hands, the half Kryptonian still weakened by the bullet stuck inside him. Helex opened his mouth wide, taking a large bite out of Conner's head. Helex munched on his brain before spitting it all out on the floor beside him. He then threw the decapitated body behind him, and took M'gaan's burnt, half melted body out of his chest oven and threw it away with Conner's body.

"And then there were three…" Tarn said.

"Let's kill 'em!" Tesarus eagerly said.

"No. Restrain them and bring them to me alive. I'll deal with them." Tarn said. Tesarus ran off to tell the others. They brought Wally, Zatanna, and Robin to Tarn, Helex dragging Robin closer to Tarn.

"Since I'm feeling a bit generous today, I'll give you a choice." Tarn told Robin. Robin lifted his head up, facing Tarn.

"What choice?"

"Why, it's the choice of who lives and who dies! Now, who are you gonna pick: your best friend, or the girl you have a crush on. One gets to stay alive and you are both taken off the List, the other will be brutally murdered and then we will leave." Tarn said. Robin looked at Zatanna and Wally, seeing how weakened and injured they were. Kaon was holding Artemis' bow, standing between the two, who were being held down by Helex and Tesarus.

"Pick Robin. It's a very simple task that involves saying a name. Any of their names. If you continue to delay, I will not hesitate to kill all three of you. Every second you hesitate, they get one beating. Both of them." Kaon slammed the bow he was holding onto Wally's leg, Robin hearing a sickening crack. Kaon slammed the bow onto Zatanna's stomach, making her hunch over in pain.

"Why don't I help the process go faster with some music? I'm quite the music lover myself. We even have our own theme song. The Empyrean Suite, the most beautiful melody ever composed. A musical masterpiece created to celebrate Prima's Citadel of Light."

"You're a m-m-monster…" Robin muttered weakly.

"Am I a monster, or is that part of the wondrous cycle that keeps the Decepticon idea alive? Imagine, you have tons of Cybertronians willing to join the Decepticons on their campaign to destroy Functionism, to cleanse the universe of inferior organics. But they don't understand what they're fighting for, they have such naive, innocent minds. And when they change their minds and defect, what do you think happens to the Decepticons? We start to dwindle, we start to fade as more and more leave. But when you have something in that cycle that prevents mutiny, that prevents betrayal, all of that worry about traitors is gone. Because when they think they can go on with their lives, THAT'S when I come in. THAT'S when I remind them what being a Decepticon is. Now, what's your decision?" Robin saw Zatanna and Wally, both of them in pretty bad shape.

"I-I don't know. I can't choose."

"Very well. Helex, Tesarus, Kaon, Vos, you can play with the speedster." Tarn said. Tesarus dropped Zatanna and followed the other three where they started to kill Wally, his screams being heard in the distance. Robin could hear the DJD laugh and chuckle as they murdered his best friend.

"And then there were two. Robin, have you heard of natural selection? I've read files on everyone on the List, so much so that I know everything. I even look at people that are potential candidates for the List, and I compile everyone and split them into two groups: ones that are strong, the ones that can survive, and the ones that are weak, the prey that will be pounced on by the predators of the universe. I've read your file. I thought you would be the strong, not the weak. I guess I thought wrong." Tarn aimed his dual fusion cannon at Zatanna, who was trying to get up. He then fired, the blasts tearing her to pieces. He kept shooting, the number of shots going into double digits. When Tarn stopped firing, there was nothing left. No ashes, no remains. Just black scorch marks on the floor of the Cave where the magician once was.

"Well, that was spectacular, was it not? Look, the music stopped right on cue, even more of a reason why I love this sophisticated way of killing. Now, I promised to keep you alive."

"Just kill me...please…"

"Very well. If that's what you want. Is that what you wish for? Is it? Tell me Robin, what is it that you want right now?" Tarn said, his voice getting quieter every second. Robin can feel his heart stopping. It was getting hard to breathe.

"Do you want to die? Is that what you want right now?" Tarn's voice was now a quiet whisper.

"What do you have to say?" Tarn had leaned into Robin's ear, his voice so quiet it was almost silent. Tarn backed up to see Robin fall to the floor. Tarn then lifted his foot and stomped on Robin's head, finishing him off.

* * *

"AHHHH!" Robin screamed. He looked around the room to see that everyone (for the most part) was fine. No one was traumatized, unlike the last time they had done this simulation. What changed?

"If any of you are wondering why you can't remember the pain is because Perceptor and I modified it so that the instant you woke up, all that pain you went through instantly disappeared." Brainstorm said.

"Yes, but you are still scheduled to see Black Canary after this." Perceptor explained.

"Should've brought Chromedome." Rodimus muttered.

"How could you create THEM!?" Robin started to punch Megatron, who tried his best to hold him back.

"There are many things I regret creating as a Decepticon. THAT was one of them. I made you do this simulation to prepare for the worst. Knowing Tarn, he would have ignored the mental message to come home and surrender, and would be hunting for me when he got the chance. For the most part, you're all safe. Tarn can't use his weaponized conversation on any of you because you are organic, not mechanical." Megatron explained.

"I promise on my life that I won't EVER let the DJD kill any of you. I promise." Megatron said.

"So, why don't we remember any of the excruciating pain? I can remember my 'death', but I can't remember the pain." Artemis said.

"We tried to minimize the trauma you experienced by taking any physical pain away. Mental pain is a bit different, so is emotional pain." Perceptor explained.

"It's magic, it's confusing." Rodimus commented.

"For the last time, science is not magic…" Perceptor said, shaking his head at Rodimus' comment. The Team were still in the room, thinking about the simulation they were in.

"So, why did you guys get so worked up? It's just a simulation." Swerve asked. Nightbeat leaned towards Swerve.

"Think about it this way: the simulation was very realistic, down to the last detail for the most part. They could have forgotten it wasn't real because they were so busy trying to fight off the DJD. It's like you trying not to speak: you can only do it for so long before you have to speak again."

"Oh my god, you're right!" Swerve said in shock. This made everyone laugh a little, the atmosphere in the room becoming cheerful. Just when everyone was becoming happier, the Zeta-Tubes announced the arrival of someone.

"A23, Whirl." A blue Cybertronian formed in front of the Zeta-Tube. He was all battered and bruised, fresh wounds and injuries covering his body. He fell onto the floor, making a loud thud.

"They're coming…" The Cybertronian, Whirl, then fell unconscious. Everyone was shocked, both at his sudden appearance and what he said.

"Get him to the medibay immediately." Megaron ordered. Brainstorm and Perceptor, who were in their real Cybertronian forms, carried Whirl out of the scene.

"What was he talking about? You don't actually think he meant-" Kaldur was interrupted by Megatron.

"They're coming. Tarn just spared him as a message. He's taunting me, he wants me to know he's coming. He wants me to know that every moment I live from the message onward is just a big countdown to my death." Megatron said.

* * *

Far Away, In Outer Space…

"And I, Megatron of Tarn, surrender. The Great War is over. Come Home, everyone. Come Home." Megatron said. That had been only a few days ago, when Megatron announced his surrender. Ever since, Tarn had been watching the recorded message, replaying it over and over again in an endless loop.

"How could he? How could he just give up on the Decepticons? What about people like me, people who fought for the cause with their lives? What about those loyal Decepticons that died in the battlefield, hoping that we would push on to a greater frontier? Did they waste their lives? Did I waste mine?" Tarn asked himself. He looked down at the glass cup he was holding. The cup was filled with innermost Energon. He then crushed the cup in his hands, the glass shattering and the Energon leaking out as the cup broke.

"No. The Decepticons will live on, WE will live on, WE must live on, whether we have Megatron or not." Tarn finally said to himself. He turned off the message before walking to the bridge of the _Peaceful Tyranny_ , the DJD's ship.

"Tarn, I found him! I found Megatron! He's on a planet called Earth!" Kaon said happily as he spoke to his leader.

"Very good, Kaon. Get the ship ready to jump. We're going to pay Megatron a visit."

The End?

* * *

 **Sorry if the ending was weird, I wanted to add in Whirl but I couldn't think of anything else. If you haven't been told yet, I don't really have a specific update schedule. I try to update a story every week, depending on which story I chose to update. This story will take a bit more time than my Teen Titans/Transformers crossover due to because two people are working on it, but I assure you, every week or so will have an update. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there! Sorry for the late update, things got in the way and both Yeroc8 and I were a bit busy. Anyway the stories you are about to read below are all a bunch of small stories that are not connected to each other and each one is pretty random. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own YJ or Transformers**

* * *

 **#1**

Perceptor was repairing the Zeta Tubes when Rodimus walked up to him to see his progress.

"What's up Percy?" Rodimus asked, a big grin on his face as usual.

"Not much, although I am quite impressed the humans have technology as advanced as this. The technology is very similar to a spacebridge's."

"So, you're just doing typical magic? Got it."

"Rodimus, science is not magic. I thought we went over this." Perceptor said kindly to Rodimus before going back to work.

Nearby, Zatanna was doing several magic tricks using her spells. Rodimus and Perceptor turn to watch her for several seconds.

"Rodimus, THAT'S magic. If you're gonna call science 'magic', then what are you gonna call magic like Zatanna's?" Perceptor asked.

"Cheating. That's what it is. Either that or showing off." Rodimus said confidently. Perceptor just rolled his eyes at Rodimus' statement.

* * *

 **#2**

Swerve was reading comic books in his holomatter form. Wally and Robin had recently shown him some comic books and now he couldn't stop. While he was reading on the couch, Artemis sat down next to him and turned the TV on. As Artemis switched through the channels, Swerve scooted up to her.

"Wanna talk? I'm bored. Not that the comics I'm reading are boring, but sometimes I just wanna talk, y'know?" Swerve asked.

"Sure, why not. But promise me you'll shut up after I find a show to watch." Artemis replied before looking back at the TV, briefly watching each one before switching to another.

"Okay sure. Woah, you have REALLY LONG hair, and I mean really long. Who do you fight with it all? Or is a high tech weapon? Do you whip people with it? Wait no, that's stupid, nevermind. OR is it for entertainment? No wait, it's probably because you were lazy one day and decided to just let it grow. Or it could be a way of bothering Ultra Magnus. Nah, he wouldn't mind. Or would he? Anyway, point is, you have really long hair. But wouldn't that distract you in battle, you're just turning around and you get a face full of blonde, hair. Cybertronians don't have hair, which I think is good. Or we might be missing out on a new, awesome trend, like comic books and-"

"Swerve! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Finally, you decided to use my nickname."

Swerve walked past Tailgate, who panicked when he saw that Swerve had a large blue and black bruise on his holomatter eye. This terrified Tailgate to the point that he avoided Artemis. Swerve also paid Brainstorm a visit, asking why he added the feature of showing injuries on the holomatter avatars.

* * *

 **#3**

"So your name is Rocket…" Whirl asked as the two were just standing around.

"Yeah, but you can call me Raquel."

"But you don't use rockets. What kind of idiot came up with your name?"

"What do you mean? Rocket's a cool name! I like my name!"

"Eh…" Whirl said, unsure.

"What, is it bothering you that I don't use rockets or missiles?"

"Yeah, kinda. I was hoping for someone with a massive rocket launcher that puts many others to shame. Just go to Brainstorm's armory and take some experimental rocket launchers. Y'know, the stuff that unsettles people. Trust me, it's totally worth it." Whirl was excited just thinking about Brainstorm's armory of highly destructive weapons.

Raquel just walked away while Whirl just shrugged, before deciding to ask Brainstorm again if he could "test" some of the weapons.

* * *

 **#4**

Brainstorm was working on his many experimental and extremely dangerous inventions and devices. On the other side of the lab, Perceptor was working on many other stuff, not wanting to contribute to Brainstorm's projects. As Brainstorm worked, he dropped a small glass container, labeled "DO NOT TOUCH! (especially you Whirl)" on the side. The device Brainstorm was working on created a portal, teleporting the glass container away. Brainstorm just stood there in shock, horrified at what he just did.

"Oh crap. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap." Brainstorm said, showing he made a mistake.

"What now?" Perceptor asked, suddenly interested why Brainstorm was worried. He wasn't the type of person to be worried, not like this.

"I may or may not have set off my experimental alternate reality/dimension/universe transporter and I might have dropped something."

"Well, what was it?"

"A nuclear frog. Sounds stupid, I know, but it acts just like a regular frog. You know, jumps, swims, eats flies, a bunch of other stuff. Best part is, it explodes. Don't worry, nothing will happen."

"You sure?" Perceptor asked, unsure of whether Brainstorm was just lying to him to make him feel better.

"Positive. Besides, it's not like it's powerful enough to destroy whole entire kingdoms and empires. Although it actually could after the adjustments I made so that it did more damage than a geobomb…" Brainstorm explained.

"You did what!? Now I know for certain you just sent hundreds of people to their deaths. And I can't tell whether you're ashamed you just caused mass genocide or whether you're disappointed that you got to test it but you can't see the results." Perceptor said.

"It won't be set off as long as: 1) I didn't detonate it remotely, or 2) it doesn't die and the trigger for the bomb is set off upon death."

 **Meanwhile, in one of the nearly infinite amount of realities, dimensions, and universe…**

Brainstorm's nuclear frog is teleported into a large, green plain, the tall grass surrounding it. It then felt something pick it up.

"Is that what I think it is? Look at this! I don't believe it, but I actually caught one!"

Link just stares, curious about what she had in her hands. Zelda continues to explain, having Link's full attention.

"This delicacy is known to have very, very potent effects under the proper circumstances. Tada!" Zelda reveals the "delicacy" to be a frog. Brainstorm's frog.

"Research from the castle shows ingesting one of these can actually augment certain abilities. We wouldn't be in a controlled environment out here, and with you level of physical fitness, you'd be a perfect candidate for the study!" Zelda reached her hands out, bringing the frog closer to Link's face.

"Go on! Taste it!"

Link, not wanting to eat a raw frog, refused at first, but he then changed his mind. Zelda was overjoyed that he decided to participate. She eagerly watched as he reluctantly plopped the frog into his mouth before starting to chew. Everything seemed normal…

And then the whole entire area, along with Hyrule, erupts in a large explosion.

 **Back at the Cave...**

"I'm getting a weird feeling. A feeling of guilt that my nuclear frog didn't survive and some stupid idiot ate it and it killed everyone."

Brainstorm was talking to Kaldur, Nightbeat, Red Tornado, and Whirl. All four were confused about what he was talking about, since they weren't there to witness the mistake.

"Meh, probably nothing." Brainstorm said as he went back to drinking his small cup of Engex.

"Okay, whatever the hell that was supposed to mean…" Whirl said before drinking his as well.

(To anyone reading, this started as a joke I made up with Yeroc8, and then decided to add it here. Please don't be offended that they *ahem died ahem* since it is just a joke.)

* * *

 **#5**

"So, these are video games? The things you two talk about A LOT? Impressive." Swerve said, admiring the game Wally and Robin were playing. Ultra Magnus walked in, suddenly noticing the three huddled around the TV.

"Wally, you idiot, you're doing it wrong!"

"Well I'm sorry, but you suck at this more than I do!" Wally retorted.

"Hey, no fighting! Wait, what is this?" Ultra Magnus asked, turning on his holomatter avatar and walking up to the group.

"Oh, it's a video game. Wanna try?" Wally asked, handing the controller to the stern Autobot.

"I'm sorry, I don't have time for games."

"C'mon, just play for a few minutes…" Robin said, the two begging Ultra Magnus to pick up the controller and play.

"Fine, but only for a few minutes…"

 **5 Hours Later…**

"C'mon, gotta kill him, gotta kill him! NO!" Ultra Magnus yelled, concentrating heavily on the game he was playing which was a third person shooter. His video game character fell and died due to the health bar reaching zero, and the game over screen appeared. Ultra Magnus heavily sighed in frustration, not being able to beat the level.

"This is impossible!" Ultra Magnus yelled before restarting. Swerve leaned toward Robin and Wally, a shocked expression on his face.

"I think we got Mags addicted to this game...and I don't think that's good…" Swerve whispered. The three slowly backed away and ran after hearing Magnus shout in frustration from another game over.

(Can you guess what game he is playing? Hint: it has to do with giant robots.)

* * *

 **#6**

It was quiet in the Cave, except for one room. Everyone was inside, gathering around the center of attention: Brainstorm.

"As you all know, I make crazy and crazy genius weapons." Brainstorm said. Couple people rolled their eyes or sighed at his comment. Brainstorm waited for the room to be silent again before starting to talk.

"There's one problem, (and I really don't want to admit this, I have inventor's block. I can't think of a weapon to make." Brainstorm confessed. The usually happy scientist looked ashamed at this. Conner's hand went up, and Brainstorm let him speak.

"Have you ever considered, I don't know, taking a break? Couldn't you do something else other than making weapons of mass destruction?" Brainstorm thought about it for a couple of seconds before finally answering.

"Nope. Never thought of that, but that's not why you're here. I need your help to help me think of a genius weapon. So, who's with me?"

 **Brainstorm's Lab, A Few Minutes Later…**

"Thank you for coming to help me. It was very generous of you." Brainstorm said to the very small group of people willing to help him with his "problem". Robin, Wally, and Billy Batson were in his lab, looking at the many machines and devices scattered around the lab.

"Alright, remember: to make a genius weapon, you need to think outside the box. Think of something crazy, something no one else would possibly think of." Brainstorm reminded them.

"So, are we just making up the ideas or can we actually build it?" Robin asked.

"Both. Alright, let's get started!" Brainstorm exclaimed.

 **A Few Minutes Later…**

"Okay, not bad. Actually, this makes a lot of sense now. Think outside of the box..." Brainstorm said, admiring the new weapon they all made. It was a large metal box, except it had a ridiculous amount of miniature turrets and rocket launchers surrounding the outside. Brainstorm, satisfied with their creation, brought their device to show everyone else what weapon they had created.

* * *

 **#7**

During a mission for the Team that involved capturing Bane, the Autobots participated a bit to help out and to extinguish the boredom they've been experiencing. The Team succeeded, taking down Bane and his henchmen. Whirl, who had a large gun in his hand, aimed the large barrel at one of the henchmen that he was standing on top of in holomatter form.

"Alright buddy, at the count of three, I'm gonna blow your small head right off and see some fireworks and you're gonna scream, shout, do whatever you want before you die. Say hallelujah for all I care. Now, smile…" Whirl pressed the barrel against his head when Artemis stopped him.

"WHIRL, YOU CAN'T KILL HIM!"

"Why not? He started it. He wants to hit me in the head with a pipe, I get to see his brains go kaboom!"

"We have a 'no kill' rule you Nutjob!" Artemis shouted at Whirl while Skids and Perceptor watched, carrying several unconscious henchmen.

"Wow, I'm surprised Whirl didn't shoot Artemis when she called him 'Nutjob'." Perceptor commented.

"Well, Whirl says he has mad respect for her, saying she's the person most similar to him. As he said to me one time: 'she would rather punch it out than talk it out'." Skids said. Whirl was in shock from what Artemis said to him. Had he heard correctly?

"Woah, woah, woah. You're telling me that there's a 'no kill' rule? YOU!? The person that would rather beat the stuffing out of someone than talk to them?" Whirl asked.

"Look Whirl, there are limits. You can beat these guys up, but we can't kill them."

"Hey, those rules might apply to you, but to me, they mean nothing." Whirl tried to pull the trigger, but Artemis stopped him.

"Look Nutjob, give me the gun. Don't shoot." Whirl obeyed and slowly, but reluctantly, gave Artemis the very heavy gun.

"There. Now go haul him over to where the other guys are and DO NOT KILL HIM."

"Fiiiiiiine." Whirl answered. Perceptor and Skids walked up to Artemis, shocked by what she just did.

"Wow, you just convinced Whirl to not kill someone." Skids said in amazement. They then heard machine gun fire in the distance, and the shouts of Ultra Magnus following.

"WHIRL, STOP SHOOTING THE TREES!" Artemis, Skids, and Perceptor burst out laughing before returning to the Bioship.

* * *

 **#8**

(M=Megatron, K=Kaldur, W=Wally)

Kaldur and Megatron, who was in his holomatter, were sitting on the couch in front of Wally. All three had phones, Megatron having recently bought his.

"Alright, I'm gonna teach you guys how to text, got it? Megatron, your Autobot friends already learned this minus Ultra Magnus, so I decided to try and teach you to help you out and so you can be included." Wally explained. He then turned to face Kaldur, who also had a phone.

"And I'm going to help you out. You know somewhat of the basic idea Kaldur, but I'm gonna help you master the skill! Ready? Let's begin…"

 **A Few Minutes Later…**

M: Dear Wally,

I think I'm getting the hang of texting. It seems interesting and quiet amusing to send messages to your friends. Thanks for teaching me. Hashtag, I understand.

From, Megatron.

W: Uh… we need a little more work. How about you Kaldur?

K: iusaotn

W: ?

K: It stands for "I understand all of this now"

W: Yeah… you also need a little more work

* * *

 **#9**

(Italics means the speech is in the mind link)

Kaldur was leading the Team in another simulation, this one being holographic and not mental. Perceptor and Brainstorm were luckily able to change the training room so that they can make different holographic settings for them.

" _M'gaan, is everyone connected?"_ Kaldur asked.

" _Yep. Everyone is connected. Even the Autobots."_ A few of the Autobots had requested to be in the mind link so they could have a better experience of the battle as they watched the Team train.

" _Cool. This reminds me of built in communicators."_ Swerve commented in the mind link.

" _Woah, you're right! This IS AWESOME!"_ Tailgate exclaimed, happy to participate in something "cool" with the Team. Perceptor began the simulation, which was to sneak into a warehouse where Sportsmaster was supposed to be. Perceptor, Brainstorm, Ultra Magnus, Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Megatron watched from above as everyone snuck in. Right beside them were the Autobots, all who wanted to watch the simulation.

" _Alright, Robin, Artemis, you two go and take out the guards in the front. Rocket and M'gaan, you two will go and take out the guards in the towers. Now, everyone move!"_ Kaldur ordered, everyone going to where they were supposed to. Robin and Artemis walked up and took out two guards stationed at the entrance while M'gaan and Rocket took out guards looking from the towers surrounding the warehouse. Just then, Kaldur signalled Perceptor to shut the simulation down. Perceptor did, but was confused why he was shutting it down prematurely, everyone else in the room just as confused. Just then, Whirl laughed hysterically as the other Autobots around him that were watching were shaking their heads or giving him dirty looks. Later, when everyone went down to the room, Megatron asked what happened.

"I apologize if it did not go as planned, Megatron." Kaldur said.

"What happened?" Megatron asked, although part of him felt he already knew.

"Whirl was messing with us by telling us random jokes and crap. The he started to list every swear word he knew…" Wally said. Whirl continued to laugh, joined by Swerve, who wasn't dying from laughter like Whirl, but was still laughing hard.

"It's not funny. You messed us up." Zatanna said.

"Damn right, it wasn't. It was frikkin hilarious! The looks on your faces!" Whirl continued to laugh as everyone left the room, deciding that training was over for the day.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy them? Most of these stories were just random ideas we liked and so we decided to just put a small collection of random stuff. Please Review!**


	5. Notice

**I am sorry to inform you that this story has prematurely ended. When I look at it now, the idea was good, but I just didn't enjoy how it turned out. A few other reasons why it has ended is because both Yeroc8 and I have been very busy at that point of time and I just didn't feel like continuing it. I wasn't getting any enjoyment from writing the chapters after a while. Now that I see lots of people liked it, I was wondering if any of you were interested in me rebooting it to try and make it better. If this is something you want me to do, just PM me. I'm sorry if this news upset any of you, and I hope you all have a good day.**


	6. Announcement

**Okay, I have some things to say, and trust me, it's good news.**

 **Young Justice: Redemption, or YJR as I like to shorten it, might actually return! I've been somewhat unhappy with how the original turned out, and felt as if I was just writing it just for the sake of writing it without putting out any content I actually wanted. So, if you are interested, here's what I have so far:**

 **Things kept:**

 **-Megatron is still going to be taking care of the Team**

 **-Takes place after the Great War**

 **-takes place during Season 1 of YJ**

 **Things Changed:**

 **-Much, much smaller cast of Autobots**

 **-Different antagonists (different Decepticons)**

 **-Literally a completely different, redone plot**

 **-much better writing**

 **-Possibly not co written with Yeroc8 due to time constraints**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading the original YJR and hopefully you're excited about this news. I'm not completely sure yet whether I want to go with this idea or not, but I'm positive it's very highly likely this will happen.**


End file.
